Familypedia:Social Security numbers
=Genealogy Wikia Policy on Social Security Numbers= Summary * Including a Social Security Number for a living person is not allowed. * Including a Social Security Number for a dead person is discouraged. Living Persons Including a Social Security number (SSN or SS#) for a living person is not allowed. (Even including a living person on this Wikia is discouraged.) The reason for this is because of the crime of identity theft. To avoid even the hint that the parent of this Genealogy Wikia, Wikia Incorporated, (at whose pleasure we exist) was in any way aiding in this type of activity, including SSNs for living persons is simply not allowed. Not on this Wikia. Not under any circumstances. If you wish to seek an exception from this policy, you may contact the administration of Wikia Incorporated. Dead Persons Including a Social Security Number for a dead person is discouraged. The reason for this is also due to the crime of identity theft. Because of identity theft, many people are very sensitive about their personal identifying information. Our experience is that some people feel uneasy when they see other people's SSNs published on an open forum like Wikia, even if it is not their own SSN. This feeling of unease discourages them from participating in this community. Our goal, and that of Wikia Incorporated, is to encourage participation as much as possible. Therefore, including SSNs for dead persons is only allowed if there is a "darn good reason" (DGR). If you believe that you have a DGR, then before posting the SSN: * Send a private email to a Genealogy Wikia administrator explaining the DGR. Do not include the SSN in your message. We do not want to know. If, based on your DGR, the administrator believes it is important to know the actual SSN, then the administrator will contact you by private email to request that information. * The administrator will wait not less than one month before telling you of his/her decision. The reason for this is that identity theft information is time-sensitive. Any legitimate reason for posting an SSN can wait. If you disagree with the administrator's decision, you may request that that same administrator reconsider his/her decision. You may also request a different administrator reconsider your request, but you must inform the second administrator of the first administrator's decision. You may also request a different administrator if it takes more than two months for a decision on your DGR. You may appeal the decision to the administration of Wikia Central (Wikia Incorporated) if at least two administrators of the Genealogy Wikia have decided against your DGR. You must inform Wikia Central of the decisions of the administration of the Genealogy Wikia and you must inform each administrator of the Genealogy Wikia who passed judgement on your DGR. General General information about Social Security Numbers can be found at the website of the Social Security Administration of the United States government. See also * SSDI Social Security numbers Social Security numbers Social Security numbers